Several different arrangements of CD cases and other disc cases are known that hold one or more CDs or discs. The most common form of CD case is the Jewel case which has a base portion that locks into the bottom of the case. The base portion has an annular recess complimentary to the CD and an inner cylindrical protuberance which is an interference or sprung fit with the central hole of the CD to retain the CD adjacent the base portion. Other known cases also include some means of retaining a disc adjacent the bottom or base of the case.
A disadvantage of these known types of disc cases is gripping access to the disc is limited as the disc sits flush with the base portion of the case bottom, which makes removal difficult.